Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {3} \\ {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{2} \\ {3} \\ {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{3}+{2} \\ {3}+{3} \\ {4}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{5} \\ {6} \\ {6}\end{array}\right]}$